warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors of the Lake - The Four Powers
This story is from the point of veiw of four cats- Forestpaw (ThunderClan), Trailpaw (ShadowClan), Birdpaw (RiverClan), and Harepaw (WindClan). Together they are four chosen cats to bear the fate of their Clans by being able to contact StarClan- and each one of them has a special power. Sometimes cats with different points of view will come into the story. The different points of veiw will be in blue. ---- Chapter 1- Forestpaw :Hollystar spoke. "From now on, until you have earned your Warror name, you will be known as Forestpaw." :Forestpaw wiggled with excitement at his new name- I'm not a kit anymore! he thought. :He turned his attention back to Hollystar, who was meowing, "I will be your mentor." :Forestpaw jerked his head up, stunned. I'm the Clan leader's apprentice! he thought excitedly. :Other cats were murmering around him- "What an honor!" or "He's so lucky!" :Hollystar was meowing again, now to Skykit, his sister. "Skykit, from now on, until you have earned your Warrior name, you will be known as Skypaw. Icewing, you are ready for an apprenitice. You will be Skypaw's mentor." :Forestpaw walked forward to touch noses with Hollystar, and Skypaw did the same with Icewing. As they retreated, Skypaw hissed, "You are so lucky!" :Forestpaw felt his pelt growing hot. He liked that other cats were jealous of him- but he didn't want his own sister to be jealous of him! He just wanted to lead a life as normal as possible and to be the best he could be. But he couldn't be with Skypaw jealous of him. He turned to Skypaw. "It's a coinsidence." he mewed solemnly. "Let's go find nests in the apprentices den!" :They raced off the the den. Forestpaw quickly found a spot in the back of the den. This will keep me warm even in leaf-bare! he thought. He looked over at Skypaw, who had found one not far from the entrance of the den. Forestpaw shook his head. "Skypaw," he began, not sure what to say, "Make one closer to the middle- it'll be warmer in leaf-bare!" :"Ooh, good idea!" Skypaw raced over to him, messing up some of the nests in her way. "Mine will be next to yours!" :Forestpaw could only shake his head in laughter. "You might want to clean those up!" he mewed. :Skypaw looked back at the path she had taken across the den. She winced. "That might be a good idea." she meowed. :Olivepaw came to the den's entrance. She shook her head dispairingly. "Not again! Waterpaw messed the nests up yesterday!" :Skypaw looked embarrassed. "I'm going to clean them up." :Olivepaw nodded. "I have nothing to do- I'll help." :Forestpaw mewed, "I'll bring some moss in for our nests, okay?" :Skypaw looked up. "You don't know where any moss is!" :Forestpaw was already scanning the clearing. "I could probobly turn this into a session with Hollystar." :"Go ahead!" Olivepaw encouraged. "It doesn't look like she's busy!" :"Okay." Waving his tail at Olivepaw and Skypaw, Forestpaw padded quickly across the clearing. :Hollystar looked up. "I was just about to call you for a training session!" :"And I was just about to ask if you could show me the territory. I need some moss." Forestpaw replied. She could teach me so much about being a warrior! Forestpaw thought. :"Okay," Hollystar said. "I just need a report from this patrol, and then we'll go. Meet me at the tunnel." :Forestpaw run accross the clearing to where Skypaw and Olivepaw were cleaning. "I'll be back with the moss later!" :Olivepaw looked up. "Okay. See you!" :Skypaw mewed, "Bye!" :Forestpaw ran over to the tunnel. Hollystar was already there. :"Let's go!" ---- Chapter 2- Harepaw :Harepaw silently crept up on his prey- a rabbit. I'm going to catch it! he thought. A couple more steps... :Suddenly a cat erupted out of the bush beside him and startled the rabbit. "Gotcha!" he mewed proudly. :"What was that for?" Harepaw snarled. "I'' could of gotten that!" :The cat turned around. "This ''is my name!" :"Rabbitpaw!" Harepaw was still angry, although he wasn't very surprised. "I thought you were confined to camp!" :"Strongstar can't hold me back!" Rabbitpaw snarled. "He shouldn't be leader of WindClan- he's a fool!" :Harepaw gasped. "Strongstar is a strong, smart leader! That's why StarClan changed his name from Breeze to Strong! They did that for a reason, you know!" :"Whatever." Rabbitpaw picked up the still-warm rabbit and bounded across WindClan territory. "Race you to camp!" he yowled. :Harepaw bounded across the grassy moor and passed Rabbitpaw easily. He beat him to camp, and sat down to catch his breath. :"Good... race." Rabbitpaw panted. "You're.. really... fast!" :Harepaw purred. "You'll get better, don't worry. You're the youngest apprentice!" :"Not for long! Morekit is going to be apprenticed today!" Rabbitpaw purred. "I wonder if he's going to be Falconswoop's apprentice?" :Morekit doesn't seem very interested in medicine cat stuff." Harepaw mewed. "He's always asking us and the warriors to show him fighting moves." :"Good point." Rabbitpaw mewed. "The ceremony's about to start!" :Strongstar was already standing on the Largehill, a rise in the ground where all the WindClan cats could see him. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here near the Largehill for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. Most cats were already there, but a couple padded out of the nursery to hear what Strongstar had to say. Molekit's tiny brown tail was lashing in excitement, and he was running around in circles. :"Today, Molekit has reached his sixth moon." Strongstar began. "It is time for him to become an apprentice." He beckoned Molekit forward with his tail. Molekit scampered forward, to the amusment of many of the warriors. :"From now on," Strongstar mewed, "until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Molepaw." :WindClan cheered. "Molepaw! Molepaw! Molepaw!" :Strongstar turned to Rushingwind, the Clan deputy. "Rushingwind, you are ready for an another apprentice. You will be Molepaw's mentor." :Molepaw scampered up to Rushingwind and touched noses with her. The ceremony was over. :Harepaw padded over to Molepaw. "Congratulations!" he purred, pussing his muzzle into Molepaw's flank. "You're going to make a great warrior with Rushingwind as your mentor!" :"Where's the apprentices den?" Molepaw asked. Harepaw pointed his tail at the entrance, and Molepaw scampered off. :He will make a great warrior. thought Harepaw. But will he be better than me? ---- Chapter 3- Birdpaw :Birdpaw sat with her paws at the ready, claws out, over the river that ran near RiverClan's camp. She was starting to get bored, but she knew that she had to catch at least one fish, or the elders would "starve". She wished she was a warrior already, so less cats could boss her around! :"Hey Birdpaw!" Birdpaw turned around to see Jaypaw running towards her. "I don't see any fish!" he called. :"You'll startle them!" Birdpaw mewed. "Be quiet!" :Jaypaw stopped aruptly in his tracks. "Oh. I'm sorry!" he mewed. "I was wondering where you were," he began, "and I wanted to tell you that Yewtail is looking for you. She wants to do some battle training!" :Birdpaw jolted. "Um... can she wait?" :Jaypaw looked confused. "Why? Every apprentice loves battle training!" :"I still need to catch a fish!" :"Are you having trouble?" Jaypaw asked. :"Yewtail never taught me how to fish! Only how to catch a mouse!" Birdpaw wailed. :"You're overreacting!" Jaypaw soothed. "Did she actually tell you that you have to catch a fish?" :Birdpaw stopped wailing. She only told me I had to catch something, she thought. She replied to Jaypaw's question. "No." :"Good." he suddenly stiffened. "There's a mouse over there!" He waved his tail in invitation for her to get it. :Birdpaw smelled the mouse too, and she started to creep up on it. The mouse quickly tried to make its escape, but Birdpaw pounced. Holding the mouse in her jaws, she mewed, "Let's go." :Birdpaw and Jaypaw padded back to camp together, side by side. Birdpaw noticed how close Jaypaw was to her, without actually brushing pelts. Does he ''like me?'' And then she answered herself. Yes. :"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Jaypaw asked. :You. "Nothing." Birdpaw answered. :A cat appeared on the horizon. It seemed to be running towards them. Suddenly it stopped. Its tail bristled, and it burst into veiw as it lept on Jaypaw. :"Get away from her!" the cat spat. :"She's mine." Jaypaw growled. :"She loves me more!" spat the other cat. :"Stop!" Birdpaw yowled. The two cats broke apart, spitting and panting. Now Birdpaw could see who the other cat was. "Fishpaw, what were you thinking!? :"About you!" Fishpaw spat back. "Jaypaw knows to stay away from you! You're mine!" :"I don't want to be any of your mates if you fight over me!" Birdpaw spat, overwelmed. "Fishpaw, you have no right to decide who I mate! I don't even like you!" :Jaypaw looked up hopefully from where he had been shamefully staring at his paws. :Birdpaw found that she couldn't spit at Jaypaw that she didn't like him either- he was so nice! He didn't deserve it. So, she mewed, "Jaypaw was only bringing me a message from Yewtail that I needed to meet her for some battle training. He had nothing to do, so-" :Fishpaw cut her off. "He caught that mouse for you?" :"No!" Birdpaw spat, unable to contain herself. "He walked with me back to camp!" :"Oh." Fishpaw mewed. "I'm sorry. To both you and Jaypaw." He turned to his littermate. "Jaypaw, are you okay?" :"I'm fine." Jaypaw mewed. "Next time, get the story before you attack me, okay?" he purred. :"I have an idea!" Birdpaw mewed. :A couple of heartbeats later, the three cats walked back to camp, with Birdpaw in the middle. ---- Chapter 4- Trailpaw :Trailpaw trudged back to camp in the marshy territory of ShadowClan. When they made the Great Journey, why didn't they claim better territory? His paws kept on sticking in the mud, and more than once he startled a bird with a loud splash as he pulled it out. :A cat yowled in the distance. I recognize that yowl! Trailpaw trudged as fast as he could, but he didn't seem to be going fast enough. He heard the yowl again, but it was closer than he thought it would be. :An eagle swooped down out of the sky just as Trailpaw saw dry land ahead of him. He trudged faster. He made it onto the dry land and started to run. Finally! :The eagle swooped past Trailpaw and more to the right- he turned- and he saw a horrible sight. The eagle was going to capture his sister, Milkkit! Milkkit yowled again and Trailpaw bounded into action. He struck the eagle with his claws and brought it down easily, and killed it with a bite to the neck, almost like he was killing a mouse. :Milkkit lay, huddling under a tree staring at first Trailpaw, and then the eagle. "How did you do that?" she asked. :Trailpaw opened his mouth, about to answer when he realized he didn't know how. "Just pure luck, I guess." he mewed. "I had to save you, and I guess that was the best way to do it." :Milkkit shuddered. "Whatever you say!" :Trailpaw suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Milkkit! Do you know when your apprentice ceremony will be?" :"It was supposed to be today..." Milkkit began. "But I'm not sure after this." :"I'll bring you back to camp, and I'll get in trouble and say that you wanted an adventure and I gave it to you!" Trailpaw offered. But he knew it was a waste- Applestar was one of the smartest cats at the lake. :But Milkkit agreed. "It might work!" she mewed enthusiastically. :So Trailpaw grabbed his littermate, and they traveled together through ShadowClan territory. Milkkit wasn't looking around, and Trailpaw thought he knew why. When Trailpaw was a kit, he had been sick with greencough. Flamepelt, the Clan medicine cat, had insisted on Trailpaw staying in the nursery. While he was there, Milkkit and Trailpaw's other littermate, Oakkit, had decided to go on an adventure. The Clan noticed they were gone and quickly sent out search parties. Milkkit and Oakkit were found, and as punishment for leaving against the warrior code, their apprenticeship had been delayed. Their ceremony, according to Milkkit, should of been today, but now, according to the circumstances, might be delayed more. Trailpaw was glad that at least Oakkit was being apprenticed- it was lonely being the only apprentice! :When Trailpaw and Milkkit arrived at camp, Applestar rushed over immediately. "You found her!" he mewed. He raised his voice. "Trailpaw found Milkkit!" :Milkkit sat, shivering, obviously awaiting a cruel punishment. Trailpaw leaned down and murmured, "Applestar is not cruel. He is a fair, trustworthy cat. That's why he's the Clan leader!" :Applestar heard. "I will not delay your apprenticeship, Milkkit. Instead, you will be confined to camp as an apprentice. I hope dearly that it will teach you a lesson!" He paused. "It is time. Come, Milkkit. You are going to become an apprentice." :Applestar padded slowly over to the branch hanging over his den, where he made announcements. Trailpaw thought it looked very high up, but Applestar climbed it easily, and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own tree gather here below the Thickbranch for a Clan meeting!" Most of the Clan was already there, but a couple of cats slid out of dens. :Applestar mewed, "Milkkit has been found. And she will be punished"-Milkkit shuddered- "as an apprentice." There were a couple of yowls of disbelief, but one yowl of great happiness sounded above the rest. It was Oakkit. :Applestar continued. "Milkkit, Oakkit, come here please." Milkkit and Oakkit quietly padded over, and Applestar leaped down from the tree. "Milkkit," he began, "until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Milkpaw." Milkpaw jumped up. "And your mentor is..." he took a deep breath- "Flamepelt." :Milkpaw turned around happily and touched noses with Flamepelt. "I will be the best medicine cat ever!" she promised. :Applestar turned to Oakkit. "Oakkit, from now on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Trailpaw. And..." he took an even bigger breath- "I will be your mentor." ---- Chapter 5- Forestpaw :Forestpaw quietly padded through the forest with Hollystar. Hollystar's black pelt blended in with the shadows of the trees. Forestpaw wished that his gray pelt could do that. A couple of times Hollystar caught a mouse, and ate it with Forestpaw. But Forestpaww would not be happy until he caught a mouse of his own. :A stick snapped. Pawsteps sounded behind Forestpaw and Hollystar, and they whirled around to see that Skypaw and Icewing were running behind them. Icewing called, "Wait up!" :When Icewing and Skypaw caught up, they set on again. This time, it was more loudly and happily as Forestpaw waas reunited with his sister. "Did you clean out the den?" he asked Skypaw. :"Yes, I did! We finished almost as soon as you left, and then Icewing took me out to explore the forest. She taught me how to track scents, and I found yours, and now we're here!" :"Good job!" Forestpaw purred enthusiastically. "Was it hard?" :"Not at all!" Skypaw purred. "Icewing says I'm a natural!" :Forestpaw wished Hollystar could of taught him something like that. Is she hesitating? Why? :Skypaw mewed, "What have you learned so far?" :"How to stay quiet. As if I'll ever trek onto enemy territory!" Forestpaw growled. He continued, "I mean, we've been exploring the territory all morning, but when are we going to do something interesting? :"It sounds like you need to learn patience." Hollystar mewed coolly. Forestpaw flinched- he didn't know that Hollystar and Icewing had finished their talk about prey. :"You need to learn how to wait." Icewing agreed. :"Why should it matter?" Forestpaw spat. "It's my first day- I want to learn something!" :Hollystar mewed, "Okay then, Forestpaw. Why don't you... lead us back to camp?" :Forestpaw instantly spun around, and started to trek back the way he came. The other three cats followed him. "Make sure you know the way!" Hollystar called. :Forestpaw took a big sniff of the air. Inhaling scents was wonderful, but he needed to find the right one. He inhaled again. Mouse! He recognized the scent from the times he had eaten one. According to the scent, the mouse was nearby. A bush rustled next to him, and he smelled the mouse. He saw it, and pounced. His claws sunk into raw flesh, and the mouse was killed. He picked it up in his jaws, and came up victorious. :"Good job, Forestpaw!" Skypaw congratulated. "It looks like our play-hunting actually caught on!" :Hollystar came up. "Good job, Forestpaw. And after no training?" she asked. :"I guess." Forestpaw agreed. :Hollystar turned to Skypaw. "There's a mouse over behind that bush." She flicked her tail at a bush not far off. "Try and catch it." :Forestpaw watched as Skypaw ran off and disappeared behind a tree. He sat absentmindedly flicking his tail across the ground while Hollystar and Icewing talked about RiverClan. :And then he heard a yowl. "MEOW-ROW!" :Forestpaw saw a white pelt thrashing around in the air. "Skypaw!" ---- Chapter 6- Harepaw :Harepaw was chasing a rabbit. It rushed around in WindClan territory, then crossed the stream bordering ThunderClan territory. He followed it, and the rabbit lost him outside of what seemed to be ThunderClan's camp. Should I go in? :A cat emerged from a place in the brambles. It was gray, with forest-green eyes. A second cat followed. She was solid black, with green eyes. Hollystar! The gray cat was bouncing around like an apprentice about to explore the territory for the first time. Hollystar meowed, "Forestpaw, calm down! We're only looking at the territory, you don't need to be bouncing around like a startled rabbit!" :Forestpaw stopped bouncing around. "Yes, Hollystar." he meowed obediently. "I'm excited to learn about what you have to teach me!" :He must actually be an apprentice about to explore the territory.! Suddenly Harepaw realized he recognized the young apprentice. He had been a very young apprentice when he had been assigned to take a message during a battle with RiverClan and ShadowClan to ask for ThunderClan's help. Forestpaw, then Forestkit, had been one of the overexcited kits about to explode with amazement, it seemed. :He rushed over to Forestpaw and Hollystar. "Hi!" he mewed. "Recognize me?" he asked. :But Forestpaw and Hollystar did not seem to notice him. :Harepaw tried again. "Hi!" :Nothing. No sign of happiness to see him, or annoyance, or anything. I must be dreaming! Harepaw realized. I should see what the ThunderClan camp is like so I can lead my Clan into battle one day! :"You may not." A voice sounded behind Forestpaw. He spun around, growling, to see a cat he had not seen before. "Who are you?" he spat. :The cat sat calmly. "Young Harepaw, calm yourself. I am Onestar, the leader before Strongstar." :Harepaw let his fur fall flat and his claws sheathe. "How are you still alive? A deputy only becomes a leader after the old one dies!" :Onestar purred before going on. "You are dreaming." he meowed. "I am a member of StarClan." :And Harepaw understood. "Why am I here?" :"There is no reason why you are here." Onestar began. "You have chosen to come here, you followed your own will." He paused and took a breath. "Unless a StarClan cat led you here." :"No, Onestar." :"Then you have come here of your own accord. Tell me, what made you come here?" :"A rabbit." Harepaw answered. "I was chasing it and it came into ThunderClan territory." :"Well, you must leave. I think you will have a very pleasant surprise tomorrow, when you wake up." :"How do I get back?" Harepaw asked, suddenly worried. What if I can't get back? :Onestar answered his unspoken question. "You can get back." :"Thank you, Onestar." Harepaw bowed his head respectfully, and bounded away. :He found the WindClan camp and his den. and his nest. And saw himself. He quickly bounded over. I'm on the morning patrol! :He woke to a cat prodding him with a foreclaw. "Harepaw, wake up! Strongstar just called a Clan meeting!" :Molepaw circled around him. "Come on Harepaw! It's important! Strongstar even delayed a patrol!" :Harepaw sat up and licked his chest fur, he knew what was coming. He silently padded out of the den and a whole bunch of cats whispered, "Here he comes!" or "There he is!" :Strongstar was already on the Largehill. He meowed, "Harepaw, you have served the Clan well as an apprentice. The Clan would like to see how you would do as a warrior." ---- Chapter 7- Birdpaw :Birdpaw flung herself at Yewtail, claws sheathed. Now was a perfect time for a training session, when two cats loved her! :Yewtail dodged neatly out of the way. "Birdpaw," she began, "are you thinking about something else other than this training session? I know you're hungry-" Birdpaw's stomach growled- "but you need to get over that!" :"Birdpaw didn't know what to do do. So she replied, "Yes, Yewtail." :"Now," Yewtail began, beginning to sound more brisk, "I want to teach you something new. You might as well fling yourself at me with a purpose." :Birdpaw sat with her attention fully on Yewtail. :"I want you to try and attack me. With your claws sheathed." she added. "Go!" :Birdpaw leaped up and threw herself at Yewtail, paw out. Yewtail, however, did something that she did not expect. Using her muzzle, Yewtail knocked Birdpaw's paws out from under her and neatly rolled over onto her back. She thrust out with her back legs and sent Birdpaw flying across the clearing. Birdpaw skidded across the grass, trying to come to a stop. :Yewtail mewed, "Now you try, Birdpaw." :Yewtail leaped at Birdpaw. Birdpaw knocked Yewtail's legs out from under her with her muzzle and rolled onto her back. Yewtail's legs were flailing, and Birdpaw got slightly scared that she could break one by accident. And with a mighty gasp of breath, Birdpaw realized that Yewtail was on top of her. Birdpaw struggled furiously, trying to get out from underneath Yewtail, but Yewtail held strong. Birdpaw noticed that Yewtail's claws were out. What is she doing? And Yewtail lunged, teeth bared, claws aimed a Birdpaw's face. Birdpaw felt claws rake her soft underside. Mouse-dung! Fight BACK! And with a yowl, Birdpaw unsheathed her claws and leapt at her mentor. :Yewtail was clearly surprised. She didn't react to Birdpaw's attack until Birdpaw had scratched her three times. Yewtail twisted,trying to get away, but this time it was Birdpaw that held strong. Yewtail yowled, and taking advantage of the shock it gave Birdpaw, she clawed Birdpaw and they got into a tussle. Neither one had the advantage for a long time, but eventually Yewtail gained it over an exhausted Birdpaw and pinned her down. :Birdpaw saw Yewtail leaning in to a death bite on the neck, and all Birdpaw's exhaustion suddenly faded away. She kicked up with her hind legs and Yewtail was knocked backwards. She lay, stunned by the impact. :Birdpaw started to dig a large pit with her claws, deep enough to keep Yewtail in. :Jaypaw rushed into the clearing. "She- she- she tried to kill you!" he stammered. "What are you doing, you'll get in trouble! :Birdpaw, for the first time, realized she was digging the pit out of instinct. She dragged Yewtail's stunned body into the pit and turned to Jaypaw. :"I was trying to knock her down and I- stopped- I don't know what for- and she landed on me with her claws out and started clawing me!" she explained. "So I fought back for my life and I got all tired..." and she stopped. Jaypaw knew what happened, there was no need to waste her breath on something unimportant. :Jaypaw started to growl, deep in his throat. "That mangy, flesh-eating-" :"Jaypaw, that won't solve anything!" Birdpaw interrupted. "Come on, lets go hunting!" Jaypaw got a wild look in his eyes. "Okay." :And they walked together scenting the air for some prey. ---- Chapter 8- Trailpaw :Applestar is Oakpaw's mentor! :All around Trailpaw cats were whispering. he heard the elders' conversation. Toadfoot was whispering, "This is rare! I remember Applestar saying that he never wnated to be a mentor!" Tawnypelt replied, "Well, maybe Oakpaw showed some promise!" :Applestar raised his tail for silence. "It is now time for regular patrols." When the cats hesitated, staring up at him, he meowed angrily, "Well, get on with it then!" The Clan scrambled around, getting together patrols. Trailpaw's mentor, Tigerpelt, padded across the clearing to Trailpaw. "You're in the morning patrol," he mewed harshly, "and it's about to leave."